It is generally known to combine silver halide emulsion layers with photopolymerizable layers to produce relief printing plates using a combination comprising a support, a photopolymerizable stratum, and a silver halide emulsion layer. To produce such plates the silver halide emulsion layer, which is many times more sensitive to radiation than the photopolymer layer, is exposed to a suitable transparency, for example, developed in a suitable developing solution, fixed, and dried. The photopolymerizable layer is then imaged using the resulting silver image as a mask; and after developing in aqueous alkali (which washes away both the silver halide emulsion layer remaining and the unexposed portions of the photopolymer layer), a suitable relief image remains, which is useful directly for printing. The art has not connected this technology to photography, probably because the removal of the silver halide emulsion layer from printing plates teaches away from silver halide photography.